


Leaving

by ducttapeofdoom



Series: Craig and Eric nerdslash [2]
Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig left his family after he turned eighteen. This is how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Eric stood in the very proper bedroom of his secret boyfriend Craig and helped his lover box up the last of his personal belongings. It was the day after Craig’s eighteenth birthday and Craig was planning on staying with Eric at his parent’s until their apartment was ready for them to move in.

 

Eric had surprised his long time boyfriend with three choices for their apartment the day before. They signed the lease an hour after they started, the second apartment being the perfect one. It was at the perfect location, close to the school they would be attending while still close to Eric’s parents.

 

While Eric was thinking, Craig finished closing the last box. He sighed, the room was a beautiful room, but it looked like something out of a magazine. His entire life consisted of three boxes, two suitcases, and a foot locker. “I’m ready,” he said, turning to Eric, smiling softly at the distant look on his lover’s face.

 

Eric smiled and he walked over to Craig and he hugged him. “Are you sure that’s all you want to bring?” he asked.

 

Craig nodded. “That’s all that’s _mine_ , everything else is _theirs_.”

 

Eric refrained from talking and instead kissed his boyfriend gently.

 

“What’s this?” Craig’s father asked, anger visible in both his eyes and voice.

 

“I’m moving out,” Craig stated, staring the man down while still in Eric’s arms.

 

“And where will you live?”

 

“With Eric and his family until our apartment is ready.”

 

“You’re leaving all of what your mother and I have given you to live with this fag?”

 

“Don’t call him that!” Craig snapped, anger visible. “You no longer have a say in my life Father. I love Eric. I have for years, but I have hidden who I am just to please you and Mom. No more! I’m eighteen and I’m finally going to live my life the way I want to. Let’s go,” he said, turning to Eric.

 

Eric nodded, grabbing one of the suitcases, two of the boxes and turned back to Craig who had the last box and the foot locker, which thankfully had wheels.

 

Craig’s father followed them to the door where Drake and Josh were waiting outside with their car. The man frowned when he saw Josh’s father was there also. “Walter, you approve of this madness?”

 

Walter frowned. “Of course I do. Both Craig and Eric are fine boys and they love each other very much. Go ahead and put your things in the car boys,” Walter said, pulling Craig’s father aside. “Look, you’re going to lose your son if you don’t’ accept the fact that he’s in love with Eric.” With that Walter walked away with the boys in tow.

 

Craig’s father just sneered and walked back into the house.

 

Fin.


End file.
